Overlook Your Troubles
by simplecrafter
Summary: SEQUEL TO COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS. Eli and Clare are happily married and finally have a family...twins.  I dont have this story planned but we'll see where it goes
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK WITH THE SEQUEL. I was looking through the reviews of the last chapter for C.Y.B and I was so flattered with how much you guys loved the story and so many of you requested a sequel. That is my favorite story I've written so this is the sequel. I have nothing planned for this at all, no idea where it's gonna go or how long it will be but we'll just see where this goes. I'm depending on you guys to guide me.**

**Enjoy**

_Clare and Eli were in their new house. Eli was playing video games as Clare was reading her book, lying in his lap._

"_Can you put that down for an hour?" Clare asked looking up at him._

"_Nope." He smirked kissing her lips. She giggled and rolled her eyes until she suddenly felt something drip down her leg. _

"_I'll be right back." She said to Eli._

"_Okay." She wobbled to the bathroom and pulled down her shorts and her eyes widened, "Oh my god." She muttered to herself._

"_Eli!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_My water broke." And she suddenly heard him running to the bathroom._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, get me to the hospital." She said. Her twins were on the way. That's right. Clare found out she was having two boys, which wasn't gonna be good for her considering they'll be three guys in the house and one girl._

_Eli grabbed the bag they packed prior to be prepared. He walked her out to the car and hopped in and drove off to the hospital. He took out his phone and gave it to Clare, "Call my parents." He told her before she was in drastic pain and she wouldn't be able to._

_She phoned his parents as well as hers though they wouldn't be able to make it anyway, but she felt she should inform them. _

_The pain started kick in and she began to scream, "Eli, HURRY UP!"_

"_I'm almost there baby, stop yelling." Clare continued to yell ignoring his request. Clare that day was in labor for 15 hours but it was worth it when she held Lucas and Tyler Goldsworthy in her arms. _

**XXX 5 YEARS LATER**

Eli and Clare were still happily married and managing their twins well. They were 5 years old at this point. They finished their four years of college, but both went back to try to achieve their masters. They stayed in the area of Toronto for college for their kids. Having the kids school was a benefit considering they wouldn't have to bother with a babysitter. Tyler was the ladies man, just like Eli. He just really love playing games and talking to girls and had a lot of female friends while Lucas was really conservative and laid back and abided by any given rules.

"What?" Clare laughed as they were on their way to get the kids.

"Let's take them, we haven't gone out in a while."

"Fine, Chuck E Cheese, it is."

Eli smirked as he pulled up in front of their school.

"Be right back." He said closing the car door and making his way inside the daycare. He signed out the boys and one of the employees went in the back, towards the park to get the kids.

"Daddy!" They both ran over to him, one of them hugging each of his legs. He picked both of them up, "How was your day?"

"Nice." Lucas replied. "I had fun with a pretty girl." Tyler mentioned.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Isabella."

Eli smirked, "That's cute, go get your bags." Eli put them down and they ran to their cubby, gathering their stuff to take home for the weekend. Eli picked the boys back up and walked back out to the car. He opened the back doors and put them in their seatbelts and hopped in seat.

"We're going to Chuck E Cheese guys." Clare said turning around to her kids. They cheered in the back.

"Mommy, I have a pretty girl as a friend." Tyler informed Clare.

"Really? That's nice but you know, no girlfriends."

"I know." He replied.

XXXX

The boys were in the jungle gym and Clare ordered a pie for when they got back. They would come back every now and then to get more coins and interrupt Eli and Clare's subtle flirtation. Eli was sitting down and Clare was sitting sideways with her legs in his lap.

"We haven't in a while."

"What so you expect when we have the kids?" Clare questioned resting her head on his shoulder as Eli pointed out the fact that they hadn't been intimate in about a year.

"Well we can always go to my parents and leave them for the weekend."

"You know how they get, they're not gonna want to." The boys got homesick really easily and once they were out of their parents hands, they would throw a fit with the exception of school. A few times, Clare and Eli tried to have the kids spend a night at Cece and Bullfrog's house so they can have a little privacy, but they would cling onto their parents and throw a tantrum.

"It's about time they stop that, we spoil them too much."

"Well the next time, don't let their puppy dog faces butter you up and we can have all the private time we need."

Eli smirked and kissed her lips until they heard someone sitting in their booth. They both pulled back realizing it was Lucas.

"You alright kiddo?" Eli asked.

"Yeah daddy, I want the pizza."

"It's coming, where's Tyler?"

"He's playing shooting game."

Eli nodded as Clare continued to rest on Eli's shoulder.

"Mommy, why don't you kiss daddy?"

Clare blushed and turned to Lucas, "I do."

"I never see you. Girlfriend and boyfriend are supposed to kiss."

"We do kiss Luke."

"Kiss." He said bluntly. Clare smiled and kissed Eli's cheek.

"Not like that, grown up people kiss."

"How does he even know that?" Eli asked.

Clare shrugged and kissed Eli's lips anyway. Lucas giggled as the employee came with their pizza.

"Go get your brother." Eli said. Lucas ran off to go find Tyler.

"If only they knew how they were born. "Eli whispered in her ear. Clare laughed and hit his chest, "Shut up." She turned his face to hers and kissed his lips. Eli glided his tongue in her mouth as they heard whispering behind them. They pulled back and realized the twins laughing and whispering.

"You grown up kiss, yay!" Lucas cheered.

They giggled as the family settled down to eat the pizza pie.

XXX

The boys were in their shared room getting ready for bed as Eli and Clare were cuddled on the couch, watching a movie.

"My family is coming down tomorrow for the picnic, okay?" Clare informed Eli. They planned a picnic this Saturday for their family and friends since the last get together was about 3 months ago.

"Yeah, sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." Eli said kissing her lips.

"You should carry me upstairs, I wanna go to bed." Eli turned off the TV and picked Clare up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Eli, I didn't mean like this." She laughed as she hit his back as he walked upstairs.

"Oh well." He said as they reached the top step and he peaked in the kids' room, making sure they were asleep. He walked in their room and threw Clare on the bed.

"You asshole." She said pulling him on the bed with her, hitting him.

Eli laughed and grabbed her hands, "You're so abusive." He said kissing her lips. She kicked him to move off of her, "I'm gonna kill you." She said hitting him on his chest and arms. El laughed and ran off to their balcony, Clare chasing after him.

"It was stupid for you to come out here since you cant runaway." Clare pointed out.

"I know." He said picking her up, leaning her back against the railing. He puckered his lips and she leaned down and longingly but chastely kissed him.

Clare pulled back, "Now take me to bed the right way."

Eli smirked and picked her up off the railing and lied her down on the bed. He crawled in the bed with her and pulled the blankets on top of them, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful."

**First chapter of the sequel. It's pretty short and basic but what do you think? Review with ideas and thoughts. Love you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

This story as a whole is dedicated to** RRsabi** and **The Cliffhanger Girl** for reviewing every single time I update anything and I appreciate it so much. You guys are so dedicated and amazing. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy

xxx

Eli and Clare were taking the kids to an amusement park for the day then were gonna try their best to drop them off at their grandparents house so they can have much needed intimacy tonight since they have been deprived of it for so long.

"Mommy, will I be able to go on the big kids rides?"

"Maybe if daddy goes with you." Clare looked up to Eli raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Lucas, you can." He squealed in the background as Clare smiled and they soon arrived at the amusement park. Clare got Lucas got out his car seat while Eli got Tyler and they walked towards the line. They ordered 4 all day passes and made their way inside the amusement park.

"What ride do you guys wanna go on first?"

"Roller coaster." Tyler said.

"No, not first. Let's play shooting games."

"Fine then roller coaster." They compromised. They walked over to the games, traded their bills for coins and gave the boys the coins.

"Let's play the driving game." Clare said.

"Sure, so I can beat your ass." She playfully rolled her eyes at Eli as they both sat down in the seat. They put the coins in and played several times until Eli was undoubtedly declared winner. As they about to do it again, the boys said they were ready to go on the roller coaster. Clare and Eli took them to the kid side of the park where there was a mini roller coaster. They were on line as Clare and Eli stood outside the railing as the boys went on. Eli moved so he was standing behind Clare with his arms wrapped around her. He constantly was pushing his front into her, "I cant wait till tonight." He whispered kissing her neck.

She shivered a bit his touch and her inappropriate thoughts.

He gripped her butt and pressed harder against her which caused Clare to let out a soft whimper.

"Eli…"

"You cant wait either, can you?" She turned around and faced him and kissed him intensely. She dove her tongue in his mouth. Clare ran her hands up and down his chest as Eli was about to pick her up when the twins started calling them. They pulled apart, flushed and blushing. "You ready for the next ride?"

They nodded and began walking to the next ride. They stayed all day, every now and then as Eli continued to flirt and turn Clare on. They were making their way to Eli's parents house with the kids in the back sharing their cotton candy.

"Where's the house?" Tyler asked.

"We're going to grandma and grandpa's house."

"All of us? Yay!" Lucas cheered. Eli and Clare decided not to say anything for now so the tantrum didn't start. They arrived and hopped out of the car and got their bags from the trunk. Eli unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They responded.

Lucas ran to Cece and Tyler ran to Bullfrog. "We're gonna have to sneak out." Eli whispered to Cece to give her a warning.

She nodded, "Have fun tonight." She winked at Eli and Clare. Eli chuckled as they gave the twins a kiss.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna go to the store, okay?" Clare fibbed.

"Okay." They said oblivious to the scheme. "Can we play video games?" Lucas asked Bullfrog.

"C'mon." They all ran to the game room.

"Alright, I'll see you later mom."

"Bye Cece."

"See you later, enjoy." Clare blushed as they walked back out to the car to drive home.

Clare moved to Eli and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's been so long."

"I know, I just wanna take your clothes off." Clare giggled and kissed his neck. They soon pulled up in the driveway. They walked to the door and Eli picked Clare up taking her upstairs. He lied her down on the bed and hovered on top of her, "It's been way too long."

She nodded as she pulled him closer to her by her shirt and pressed her lips against his. She sucked on his lip, gliding her tongue in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and trailed kissed down his neck, "I don't want to wait." She whispered in his ear. Eli licked his lip and pulled back from her. He pulled down her panties and took off her shirt. He slipped his clothes off leaving him in his boxers. "No foreplay either?"

She shook her looking up at him with lustful eyes, "I want you now." He smugly smirked and unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties and tugged off his boxers. He grabbed a condom from their drawer. It was unopened which proved they hadn't been intimate in a while. He took his sex at hand and began rubbing against her.

She bit her lip as she looked down at his length rubbing against her center. "Please." She begged taking it herself and forcing him to push in her. He moved her hand and did it himself. He held his arms on either side of her body and pounded in her, "So tight." He muttered.

"Ahhh." She arched her back and her mouth fell open. "Fuck Eli."

He pressed his chest against her and grinded into her, "I love your pussy." He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered and clawed at his back. "Fuck." She roughly bit her lip, ripping the skin. She clawed harder as Eli pushed deeper. Eli widened her legs and pushed himself further inside.

"Oh God." She clawed hard at his back leaving scars. Eli continued to deeply grind inside her as Clare constantly chanted her name. Eli pulled her face back to his and kissed her lips, tugging hard at her bottom lip.

"Fuck me harder." She muttered against his lips. Eli did as she said and pounded into her hard, bruising her insides.

Clare gripped his face and smashed her lips to his as she felt herself coming close. She arched her hips to meet his thrust and soon came on his dick.

Eli rode out both their orgasms and collapsed on top of her. He turned her head to his and longingly kissed her lips.

"You alright?" He questioned caressing her cheek. She nodded, catching her breath and sat on her knees. She took the condom off of his length and put it aside and gave a long suck on to his sex. She bit her lip and gave another suck. "I love you." She kissed his lips.

"I love you too." He said pulling her down next to him. "Do you want to again? This is like the only night we wont have them." Clare nodded as she got on her knees. Eli raised his eyebrows, "Someone's feeling brave."

She bit her lip and nodded, "C'mon." Eli got up on his knees and positioned himself behind her, pushing in her starting up over again.

XXX

Clare and Eli were on their way to pick up Lucas and Tyler. Eli just took her out to breakfast and now it was back to reality. They pulled in front of Eli's parents' house and walked in.

"Hey mom." Eli said seeing his mom on the couch.

"Hey baby boy, Tyler's sleeping, Lucas is down in the movie room with Dad."

"We'll wait till Tyler wakes up." He said hopping on the couch, pulling Clare in his lap.

"How was your alone time?"

"Good, really really good." He smirked at Clare.

"Was it that good for you Clare?"

She nodded, "He gets better everytime." Over time, Clare had growned accustomed to Eli's parents being so invasive with their personal life so now it didn't bother as much.

"Wow Eli, someone hasn't lost their mojo after all this time." Eli laughed as all three of them continued to watch TV until they heard someone coming down the steps about a hour later, "Grandma, I had a bad dream." He buried his face in her shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, what was it about?"

"A bad guy try to kill me." He cried.

"Luke, come here." Eli said.

"Daddy?" He turned. "When did you and mommy get here?"

"When you were sleeping." He got down from Cece and walked to Eli, "I had bad dream." Eli picked him up and rubbed his back for comfort, "It's okay, it isn't gonna happen in real life."

"You think nightmares are hereditary?" Eli asked Clare.

She shrugged, "I don't think so, it's natural to have a nightmare like that." Eli nodded and kissed Lucas's forehead, "Go get Tyler."

Eli came back up with Tyler trailing behind him. "Hey mommy. Hi Daddy."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Clare asked. He nodded as he put on his shoes. Cece gave them the bag and they were soon on their way back home.

All four of them hopped out of the car and walked into the house. "Can we have movie day?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, go pick out movies." Clare went to the kitchen and got out two packs of popcorn and put both in the large microwave. As she was grabbing some candy for them out of the cabinet, she felt Eli wrap his arms around her. She looked back to him and kissed his neck. Clare got the candy, picking out the twins favorite.

"Are you gonna let go I can walk?"She asked.

"Nope." Eli replied.

She playfully rolled her eyes and walked slowly with Eli behind her and put the candy on the table.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"I'm hugging mommy."

The boys laughed as Clare walked with Eli attached to her. She walked back to the kitchen and got the popcorn and some drinks out the fridge.

"Can you hold these?" She asked giving him the drinks. He slapped her butt as they walked back in the living room displaying the drinks on the table.

"What movie did you guys pick?" Eli asked.

"All the scary movies. Theyre funny." Eli laughed at his kids and put Scary Movie I in the dvd player. The boys were on the floor with their bowl of popcorn and little juices. Eli and Clare were cuddled on the couch with their own bowl of popcorn.

Clare grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked back at Eli and held it out to him. He licked up the popcorns and Clare laughed at his childish ways.

"You want candy?" She asked.

He nodded and she got the twizzlers. She opened them and put it in his mouth and bit off the other end and smiled at as they continued to watch the movie.

After watching all the movies, Clare got up to throw their drinks and left overs out. She looked over at the boys sleeping on the floor next to each other. She realized Eli was sleeping and smiled. She picked the twins up and brought them to their room. She walked back downstairs and lied back on top of Eli. She softly kissed his lips and rested on his chest.

She felt Eli's heartbeat pick up and looked up to him, realizing he was making weird faces and it kicked into her he was having a nightmare. He hadn't had it since once when they met and she didn't know what triggered it again. She shook him and he jumped her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just um-another nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good." He said avoiding eye contact trying to process his own thoughts. "Um, I'm gonna take a walk."

"Alright." She said looking at his anxiety revealing through his shaking hands. "Be careful." She said as he slipped on his shoes. He nodded, kissed her lips and sped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare been sitting on the couch for about an hour and a half and began worrying. She couldn't sleep without knowing Eli was home and as if on cue, she heard the front door open.

She hopped from the couch to the door, "Are you okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm fine baby, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Were you crying?" She asked looking at his tear stained face.

"I was but I'm okay." He said taking off his jacket and shoes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eli shook his head, "I'm just gonna watch a movie."

"You don't want to go to bed?"

Eli shook his head, "I'm gonna have a nightmare, I cant."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"Clare, stop interrogating me please. I'm fine, you can go to bed if you're tired, I'm fine now. I just—I'll deal with it."

"I'm sorry, I just care.

"I'm sorry, I know but I'm fine."

"Okay." She muttered. "I want to stay with you." She softly spoke.

"Then come." She walked to the couch and sat down next to him, crawling his side and watching whatever he watching in TV.

She wasn't engrossed in the movie at all, she was just wondering what his nightmares could possibly be about. She thought about it being about Julia, because usually his nightmares were about it but its been years since that happen so she wasn't so sure.

"Tell me please." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Please, I'm your wife. You're supposed to talk to me."

"Fine. The nightmare was about the boys."

"What about them?" Clare asked pulling back looking up at him.

"What do you think?" He asked before he was about to start crying again.

"They-they died?"

Eli teared as she nodded, "I'm so scared." He buried his face in his hands.

"Eli, its fine. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to them."

"They did the same way Julia did. What if they want to get taught how to ride a bike, we cant do that Clare."

"Why not?"

"Just seeing someone terrifies Clare, if it's our own kids, I cant do it. You have to understand."

"I do, I just-how are you gonna tell them that?"

Eli shrugged, "We'll figure it out when the time comes." Clare nodded and wiped the tears from his face. She kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you gonna stay down here until morning?" Clare asked and Eli nodded. Clare got up grabbing a blanket from the closet in the hallway and lied down on the couch. She rested her face in his lap and pulled the blanket over her. She puckered her lips as he leaned down and softly sucked on her bottom lip.

She smiled and curled into his chest falling asleep.

XXX

Eli did not fall asleep that night like he had planned. It was about 10 and Clare was still sleeping in his lap. He heard the twins running upstairs.

"Hey daddy." They hugged him hugging on either side of the couch.

"Good morning, did you sleep good?" Eli asked.

They both nodded, "Why is mommy sleeping here?"Tyler questioned.

"I was watching TV and she fell asleep in my lap."

"Mommy." Luke softly shook her head.

"No, don't wake up Lucas. She went to sleep late last night."

"I'm hungry." Tyler said.

Eli gently lied Clare down and got up to make food for his kids. He made each of them French toast, "Guys have your stuff read for school tomorrow?"

"Yes since yesterday." Luke responded for them both.

Eli sat back on the couch beside Clare and heard her groaning and waking up. She sat up from the couch, wiping her tired eyes.

She faintly smiled as she noticed Eli beside her.

"You okay?" She nodded and kissed his lips.

"You look so tired." She pointed out.

"Kinda, but it's okay."

"You're terrifying me."

"Why?"

"I just feel there's more to it I don't know."

Eli tried to keep his composure so he didn't scare or the boys, "Clare, stop please. I am fine, I will sleep tonight. Why can't things just go back to normal?"

"Because things aren't always normal with us."

"We're fine Clare, we'll go today, forget it all and everything we'll be okay. I'll be okay. You will and so will the boys. Just please Clare, I need you to stop worrying."

"Okay." She muttered before walking back upstairs.

"Daddy, whats wrong with Mommy?" Lucas asked walking over to sit on the couch next to his dad.

"Nothing, I just made her sad."

"Why?" He asked crawling on his lap.

"It's nothing Lucas, don't worry about it. Go tell me I love her because I don't think she wants to see right now."

"Okay." Lucas said hopping off the couch and walking upstairs. He opened the door to his parents' room and climbed on the bed. "Mommy." She turned to her son, "Hmm?"

"Daddy says he loves you."

Clare smiled, "Tell him I love him too."

"Why are you sad? What did Daddy do?"

"He didn't do anything, I'm fine Luke."

"Daddy said he made you sad."

"I just care about him and he was sad and I wanted to make sure he was okay but he thinks I was bothering him."

"You no bother me." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Go back downstairs, I want to take a nap.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too Luke." He departed downstairs and crawled back on the couch. "Mommy loves you too." He replied bluntly.

"Guys, when you're finished eating, put it in the sink." Both the boys nodded and Eli went upstairs. He crawled in the bed with Clare and kissed her neck, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Its okay." She said turning towards him.

He gripped her face and kissed her lips, "Your lips taste good."

Clare smiled, "Well thank you. Are the boys in the bed?"

Eli shook his head, "They're still eating then they're going to bed."

"Do you want to tonight?" Clare asked

"And what if we wake them up?"

"I'll risk it." Clare smiled and kissed his lips. "Go put them to bed."

Eli smirked at his wife as he went downstairs to get the boys, trying to put them to bed as soon as possible so they could continue catching up on missing opportunities.


	4. Chapter 4

**My World of Eli, yeah that awkward moment when I don't reread my chapters and realize the confusion so I'm sorry about that**

**Enjoy guys**

Eli put the boys in their room and walked back in his and Clare's room. He crawled on top of her, "I have something planned for you."

"What is it?"

"Just wait here." She nodded as Eli departed elsewhere. He had something planned for her and it took a bit of time. He went back into the room, "Come on beautiful."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise."

She followed Eli and he led her to the bathroom. She turned around to him questioning him. He covered her eyes and led her in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He uncovered her eyes and revealed his plan. He had rose petals all scattered throughout the bathroom, the bathtub filled with bubbles to the top and soft music playing in the background.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You work so hard with the kids, I wanted to do something for you."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips. Eli touched the straps of her nightgown and pulled it down. He took off her bra and tugged down her panties. "You're beautiful." She kissed his lips and got into the tub.

"Are you coming in with me?"

Eli shook his head and kneeled down in front of her, "It's just for you." She pulled him closer leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Thank you so much."

"As soon as you're done, we'll have our alone time." He winked at her walking out of the bathroom

XXX

Clare was grateful Eli treated her so beautifully. She stayed in there for about a half hour. She lied down in the bath comfortably, relaxing until she felt a bit anxious to sleep with Eli. She turned the water off and got up, grabbing a towel off the hook. She dried her body, wrapped it around herself and went back in her room.

She opened the door to their room and Eli looked up, "You good?" She nodded and smiled placing the towel on the edge of the bed and hopped on top of him.

She pulled him up to the edge of the bed and sat on his lap, "Are the kids sleeping?"

"I think so." Clare pressed her lips against his and Eli gripped her waist. She widened her mouth and Eli slid his tongue into hers. She sucked on his bottom lip and they continued to fight for dominance over each other's tongues. Clare pulled back and threw off Eli's shirt. She stood up and pulled down his boxers and climbed on top of him. Eli kissed down her neck and grabbed her breasts. He kissed down her chests and took her breasts in his mouth. He looked up to her as he sucked and flicked his tongue over her nipple.

He pulled back up to her and kissed her neck again. He took his length at hand and felt it against her. He pushed into her and pulled out.

"Please." She whimpered. He pushed into her and Clare began to grind on top of him.

They stared at each other with lustful eyes as Clare's bit her inner cheek, breathing against his lips.

"Fuck me." Eli whispered against her lips. She gripped his shoulders as she grinded faster on top of him. She sucked the flesh on his neck as she heard him moan her name. She pushed him down on the bed and grinded harder against him. Eli trailed his hands down her back, massaging her butt.

Eli pulled her off and lied her down on the bed. He turned her sideways and hovered on top of her as he widened her legs and pushed into her.

"Ahhh." Clare let out a small moan. This was a position they had yet to try but Clare was thankful they were because of the pleasure it brought.

Eli pounded into her core as she gripped the blankets. She began to rub her clit to bring her closer to her peak.

They were too wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize their son was standing in the room.

"Daddy." He softly spoke.

Eli was too wrapped up in Clare to listen.

"DADDY!" He said louder.

Eli looked to the door and hopped off of Clare pulling the blankets on both of them. Clare's eyes widened as she buried her face in Eli's chest, beyond embarrassed that her baby caught her doing that. Eli knew Clare was embarrassed and caressed her as she remained in his chest.

"What are you doing in here Lucas?"

"I—um I had nightmares, why you hurt Mommy?"

"I wasn't hurting her." Eli really didn't know how to explain what he just saw and felt like a complete idiot for not locking the door knowing if the kids were sleep or not.

Lucas ran over to Clare and shook her, "Mommy, why did Daddy hurt you?"

Clare turned around to Lucas, "He didn't."

"You look like you cry, why were you sad?" Lucas pouted. Clare looked up at Eli not knowing what to say.

"Go in your room, I'll come in there and talk to you."

Lucas shook his head, "You're gonna hurt my mommy." He teared.

"Luke, GO!" Eli forced. He cried as he ran back in his room.

"Great, my son hates me." Eli muttered.

"He doesn't, why didn't you lock the door?"

"I thought they were sleep."

"This is so embarrassing, how are you gonna explain it to him?"

"I have no idea but he doesn't need to know about sex now so I'll just have to lie, I don't know."

Eli put on his boxers and a t shirt, kissed Clare's lips and walked off to the boys' room. He saw Lucas in his bed with the covers over his body. Eli sat down next to him, pulling the covers down a bit.

"Lucas, I promise I wasn't hurting mommy."

"Then why she look hurt?" He asked still with tears running down his face.

"I-I." Eli had no way to explain it without saying at is as it was. "Lucas, that's the way adults have fun." He flat out said.

Eli's eyes filled with confusion, "What?"

"We were just having fun, mommy said I didn't hurt her. I didn't, okay Luke?"

"But why you guys naked?" Eli buried his face in his palms just not having any explanation.

"Clare!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." It took her a bit of time considering she had to get dressed but she came into the room, "What happened?"

"I cant do it." He said pulling her in his lap.

"What'd you tell him?"

"We were having fun but then he asked why we were naked."

"Just don't tell him." She whispered to Eli.

"I'm not gonna have him going around saying I hurt my wife."

"I don't know what to say, tell him I guess."

Eli looked down at Lucas who was looking back up at his parents confused.

"Son, that's how you make babies." He said truthfully.

Clare turned Eli's head to hers, "Why would you say that?"

"It is."

"Good luck answering a billion of his questions."

"Well you're gonna stay here and help then."

"What you mean?" Lucas asked.

"When adults do that, that's how you make a baby. That's how you and Tyler were born."

"But why mommy hurt?"

"She wasn't hurt, it felt good." Eli explained.

"How I born because you and mommy have fun?"

"Oh god." Eli groaned looking up at Clare.

"We can't tell you Luke. It's only between adults but just know Daddy wasn't hurting me, okay?"

"Okay." He muttered.

"What was your nightmare about?" Eli asked.

"Bad things, can I sleep with you guys?"

Clare nodded and they got up , walking back into their room. They all lied in the bed, Lucas in the middle.

"You guys no have fun anymore?" Lucas asked Clare.

"Just go to sleep." Clare told with a smirk. She leaned over and kissed Eli's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Oh and if you're interested in RP go to sleepydegrassikids-rp on tumblr. We take original characters too. Review with ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I keep mixing up the names. When I keep saying Caleb, I RP and the child's name is Caleb and I RP everyday so I confuse it. I apologize. **

Clare awoke a bit earlier than normal, approximately 11 am. She turned and saw the boys lying down in the bed next to her. Tyler eventually wandered up in the bed without her noticing. She smiled and looked down at 3 favorite boys. She kissed the twins' cheeks and pecked Eli's lips.

She got up from the bed in Eli's basketball shorts and shirt and walked downstairs. She lied down on the couch and figured she'll take the free time to call her family back home. She dialed the house number and patiently waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darcy."

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing, just woke up. Everyone's sleep so I wanted to call you guys. What's going on up there?"

"Um nothing really, everything's pretty much the same. We do have some news for you but I don't know exactly how to tell you."

Clare was clueless as to what Darcy was gonna say. She was unaware of whether it was positive or negative, "Um just tell me please."

"Mom is in the hospital."

"For what? A c-cold or something?" She stuttered.

"Not exactly, Clare I cant tell you this."

"Darcy, this is our mom. Please." Her voice cracked, she was thinking the worst possible thoughts and was terrified.

"Mom has cancer." Her mouth fell open as her eyes grew watery. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "When did she find out? Why is she in the hospital?"

"About 3 weeks ago and she wasn't feeling good so they're keeping her there."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Clare yelled.

"Clare, calm down. Mom didn't want me to tell you. I'm sorry Clare, she's brave and strong. She'll get through it."

"I'll call you later." She needed the time to process it. She couldn't believe her mom had such a deadly disease as if she needed more stuff on her plate. She let the tears fall as she sat up and buried her fingers in her hair, tugging them.

She sobbed and bawled out, her mind thinking the worst. Her pessimism always brought upon her miserable feelings.

She heard someone coming downstairs and looked up to see Tyler.

"Good morning mommy."

"Hey baby." She faintly smiled wiping her tears.

"Why you crying?"

Clare picked up Tyler to sit in her lap, "Grandma's in the hospital."

"Grandma Helen?"

Clare nodded, "She's really sick, we're gonna have to go back to see her."

"Yay, I miss her." Tyler cheered. This made Clare want to cry even more because she knew her mom wouldn't be around long and didn't know how the kids would take it. Clare was too overwhelmed and needed to clear her head.

"Tyler, I'm gonna go out for a bit. When Daddy wakes up, tell him I went out." Tyler nodded and gave Clare a kiss as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys, speeding out the house.

XXX

Eli awoke at about 2 and got up from the bed seeing it was deprived of Clare and Tyler and figured they were downstairs. Lucas was still sleeping surprisingly; possibly since he knew he was sleeping with his parents he didn't have nightmares.

Eli got up from the bed , brushed his teeth and walked downstairs intending on making a cup of coffee.

"Hey Tyler, where's Mommy?" Eli asked interrupting his Spongebob program.

"Mommy went out."

"Where?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, she was crying." Eli's eyes filled with confusion and he sat next to Tyler.

"What did she say?"

"She was crying and she told me Grandma Helen was sick and she said tell you she went out."

Eli was still utterly confused as to why a simple cold or flu would cause tears if that was the reasoning so he grabbed the house phone from the center table and dialed her number. It went to voicemail a couple of times, after about the 6th call, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Baby, where are you?"

"I'm out."

"Are you okay? Tyler told me you were crying."

"I'm fine."

"Want me to come to get you? What's wrong?"

"I'll be home later, I promise."

"Baby please."

"Okay, just pick me up from in front of the mall then."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Eli hung up and sped to take a quick shower. He didn't have enough time to shower for the boys so he pampered them, threw on some clothes and was out the door. All three settled in Morty and Eli was on his way.

Eli pulled up in front of the mall and saw Clare on the bench. He wanted to hop out and see the problem but couldn't leave the kids in the car. He rolled down the window, "Clare!" He called.

She looked up, wiping her tears and hopped in the car.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Eli asked softly gripping her face.

She shook her head leaned against the window in utter despair, "I'll tell you when we get home." She choked out. He nodded and drove off. He felt bad for not comforting her so he pulled her close to him so she can bury her face in his side and he kissed the top of her curls.

Within minutes they arrived and the boys energetically sped out the car, into the house.

Eli got up and Clare followed and she walked up to him, "Can we go in the backyard?"

He nodded and took her hand and led her to the back and they sat on the trampoline, "What is it?" He bluntly asked.

Clare just thinking of the unfortunate situation made her cry again.

"Clare, I want to help but I don't know how if I don't know anything."

"I don't wanna say anything, then it actually becomes real."

Eli pulled Clare in his lap, "Okay. Not gonna pressure you, just tell me when you're ready."

She didn't respond and sobbed in his shirt, trying to find the courage to speak up. "My mom,s-she has cancer." She managed to get out.

Eli's eyes widened and he pulled Clare back to look at him.

"Are you serious? When did you find out?"

"This morning but they found out weeks ago and didn't even tell me. Eli, she's in the hospital. I'm scared." She tugged at her hair angrily.

Eli pulled her back in his chest, "Do you wanna go up and see her?" She nodded in reply still buried in his arms.

"We'll go then. Clare, you're mom is a strong person. She can fight this, she's better than this. I promise."

"I wont even be able to look at her without thinking about her dying. I can't do this. "She cried even more not being able to control them anymore.

"Pack some stuff, we're gonna go now." Clare nodded and they both got out of the trampoline to go pack a suitcase.

XXX

It was the next day and Clare, Eli, Tyler and Lucas had all arrived in Toronto. They settled on an hotel instead of going to Clare's old house. She was feeling awfully uncomfortable about everything and didn't want to stay in the house to make her feel worst. As soon as things were dropped off at the hotel, Darcy agreed to meet Clare in front of the hospital.

They caught a cab and Eli hopped in with the kids in between him and Clare. In about a half hour, they pulled up. Eli paid the driver and Clare hopped out of the cab, running to Darcy embracing her with a hug. Eli held the kids' hands and walked up to the embracing sisters.

Clare soon pulled back and Darcy gave Eli a long hug.

"Hey cuties." She kneeled down to the twins.

"Hi Auntie." They each gave her their individual share of hugs.

"Are you ready to go in?" Darcy stood back up.

"Not really but might as well." Clare responded. Darcy let them and they walked in the elevator. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, they walked out and stopped in front of the room, 307.

"I cant do this." Clare tried to take deep breaths and rubbed her temple.

"Can I talk to her real quick?" Eli asked wanting privacy.

"Sure, I'll take the kids down for some snacks."

Eli nodded as Darcy led them away. "Baby, its okay." He turned back to Clare.

She shook her head, "I can't go in there without crying."

"It's okay to cry, you're letting it out."

"I don't wanna do this." She said looking up at him with worried eyes.

"You don't have to do but I think you should. Just talk to her. I don't want to be a pessimist but you don't know the future and something can happen. Go see her, Clare."

She nodded and kissed his lips, "Stay here please."

He nodded and squeezed her hand informing her it was okay. She faintly smiled at him and walked in seeing her mom lying in the hospital bed with the blue gown which brought tears to her eyes.

She walked up her mom and sat in the chair next to her, "Hi Mom."

"Sweetie." She spoke in a soft voice. "How are you here?"

"Darcy told me. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm your daughter mom, that's not okay."

"I'm sorry, you're here now right?"

Clare nodded, "And I'm not leaving." She took hold of her mother's limp hand, "What kind do you have?"

"You can say it Clare, its okay. It's lung cancer."

Clare teared as she tried to stay strong for her mom but couldn't hold it in and buried her face in her palms.

Helen softly rubbed Clare's back, "It's gonna be okay Clare."

"Mom, you have cancer. How do you expect me to not cry about this? I don't want to lose you." She sobbed.

"I can fight this and I'm gonna need your encouragement for me to do so."

She nodded and kissed her mom's cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared and I love you so much."

"I understand."

"The boys wanted to see you."

"Are they here?"

Clare nodded, "Darcy took them to get some food."

"I miss them."

"They'll be up soon hopefully." It was making Clare happy that she was able to have a normal conversation with her mom, trying to disregard the tragedy.

"I have Eli waiting outside, is it okay if I let him come in?" Clare asked.

"Of course." Clare smiled and walked out of the room and Eli stood up from the floor, "Everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Come on." She took his hand and led him in the room. He sat on the chair and Clare sat in his lap.

"How are you Ms. Edwards?"

"I'm okay, staying strong. How are you?"

"I'm good, everything's great just hoping for the best." He weakly smiled wrapping his arms around Clare.

"Where's Glen? Your_ fiancé_? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Clare emphasized.

"Clare, calm down. They were here like an hour before you guys. They just went to go take a shower and pick up some food. They'll be back tonight."

"I just want to make sure you have people here. I don't want you staying here by yourself."

"Clare, stop being such a worry wart please."

"I'm sorry mom." Her voice cracked. "I'm trying my best to take it in." She buried her face in Eli's chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, "It's okay." He whispered to her.

"I know its overwhelming but I need you to help me. And that means not bringing it up every 5 seconds. Let's just pretend things are normal please." Helen begged.

Clare nodded and faced the door hearing someone come in.

The boys' eyes widened when they saw Grandma Helen. They squealed and hopped on the bed.

"No, guys get off the bed!" Clare enforced.

They ignored Clare's request and continued to hop of the bed oblivious to Helen's condition though Helen didn't mind.

"Lucas, Tyler. OFF NOW!" Clare yelled.

Their eyes widened as they faced their mother in such a anger they never experienced. They got off the bed and sat down in their own chairs.

"Clare, they're 5."

"So what?"

Helen ignored it not wanting to get aggravated.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Clare sighed. "I'm not trying to treat you differently, I just want you to be okay and if that requires yelling at my kids to get off the bed, then so be it."

Helen sighed and reached for her remote, turning on the TV. Clare realized she was annoying her mother and figured she would be better off not bothering her.

She unwrapped Eli's arms from around her waist and got up walking outside the room, wiping her tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Darcy asked Eli.

He shrugged, "I'll be right back." He walked out in the hall and found Clare sitting on the bench. He sat down next to her, "What's wrong now?"

"All I'm doing is aggravating her, its just better if we go back home."

"We're not going back."

"I'm trying to process it all but I can't baby. Its so hard and I'm terrified. I can't do this." She pulled a curl behind her hair and played with the sleeves of her jacket.

"You're strong, your mom's strong. I'll get you through this. It's okay. You're mom just doesn't want you so down about it and you know it. She can fight this and she needs everyone to be there for her and understand her needs so if she needs you stop bringing up the condition, then just stop Clare. I get that its hard but I was in the same state when I found out I was bipolar. It was depressing and I didn't like people to keep mentioning it. As long as you listen to her simple requests, you can do this Clare. So are you ready to go back in there?"

She nodded, letting out a loud breath. She took Eli's hand and walked back in the room and sat in the previous positions. Clare faintly smiled at her mom, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." They family watched TV and as dusk fallen, they all fell asleep beside Helen in the bed. Jake and Glen came about 3 hours after the discussion Eli and Clare had and fell asleep there as well. They were all knocked out in their individual chairs as Helen's weak hand was interlocked with Clare's.


	6. Chapter 6

Helen had been in the hospital for about a week and Clare and Eli have yet to go back home. They wanted to spend as much time with Helen as they could. They were currently lied down in Clare's previous house cuddled on the bed in the guest room. "I think she's getting better." Clare said.

Eli nodded, "She looks like it. Usually people with diseases are weak but she seems energized, that's at least a good sign."

Clare nodded, "I'm so glad I have you because I don't know how I would have gone through this without you. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his lips. She heard someone open the door and pulled the blanket above her body. The couple was naked, being intimate last night and didn't consider locking the door.

"Ew guys, clothes please." Darcy said.

"How about knocking next time?"

"Sorry, but we're going back to the hospital later tonight, they're letting mom out and we're gonna go to the dinner. How does that sound?"

"Its great." Clare smiled. "Just let me know when you guys start getting ready.

Darcy nodded, "And put on some damn clothes and it smells like sex in here." She groaned, walking out closing the door behind her. Eli chuckled as she walked out. He put the blanket how it was prior, still wanting to cherish Clare's body.

She blushed, "Why do you always stare at me like that?"

"Cus you're so beautiful." He caressed her hips and kissed her neck.

"Well thank you." She smiled brightly and sat up in the bed. She retrieved his shirt from the floor and put it on. "Are you hungry?"

Eli nodded, "Can you make me an omelet or something?"

"I'll be right back." She kissed his lips and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She walked to the kitchen and took out some eggs, mixing them together.

"Someone was pretty noisy last night." Jake pointed out strolling downstairs.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Well that's kind of what happens when you have sex."

"You couldn't shut up? I couldn't sleep."

"Just leave me alone."

She finished making the eggs and threw some turkey bacon in the pan for Eli. "Are you his servant now? He cant get his emo ass out the bed to make his own food?"

"Get the fuck away from me." She yelled. Clare turned around to see Eli coming out of the bedroom, dressed "Everything alright? I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine." She answered and glared at Jake. Eli walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck. "Calm down."

"You guys are disgusting." Jake scoffed walking into the living room.

"Stop hating you asshole." Eli replied as Clare finished making the food. She turned off the stove and displayed it on a plate. "Here you go." She said.

"Stop looking so upset." He caressed her cheek.

"I hate him so much, he always bothers me."

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about me being noisy when we had sex last night and I'm your servant making you food." She shook her head annoyed. "Whatever, come on." She took his hand and they went back into the room and closed the door behind them. Clare took the shirt back off and got in the bed. She lied down next to Eli as he ate. "You want some?" He offered.

She shook her head, "I'm good."

It was about 5 pm and the family was going out. They just picked up Helen from the hospital, the doctors told her she would be okay if she took her prescriptions and she was in a pretty good condition and they caught the tumor. She just needed to rest. The family was ecstatic to hear the good news as they sat a large table in Olive Garden.

As the family ate their Italian food and chatted, Clare felt someone touch her leg. She looked across the table to see Jake and cringed, "Stop." She mouthed and tugged her legs back.

"You look so good." He mouthed. Clare sighed and twirled her food. Eli noticed Clare's tense vibe and rubbed her shoulders, "You alright?"

She faked a smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. How are you feeling, Mom?"

"I feeling renewed, blessed mostly." Clare nodded, "I'm glad you're okay."

Helen smiled a thankful smile at her youngest daughter. Clare looked over at her kids to make sure they were eating their food and not making a mess. She saw Tyler playing with his spaghetti and she told him to stop. "Can I talk to you?" Eli whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him surprisingly, "About what?"

He took her hand, "We'll be right back." He told the rest of the family.

Eli took her to the side , in the hall of the bathrooms.

"What?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Clare, I know you. Stop lying to me."

"Nothing is wrong Eli, I am fine."

"What happened to always telling the truth? Is it your mom?"

"No, I cant be happier that she's okay."

"Baby, I am begging you. Please tell me what the hell is making you like this."

She clenched her teeth and let out a breath, "Its Jake."

"What about him?"

"He keeps hitting on me and being a pervert and he's always bothering me. I don't even feel comfortable being at the same table as him. He kept touching me under the table, when we left he was telling me about my breasts and all this stuff and it makes me so uncomfortable."

"I'll talk to him when we get back." Clare nodded, "Okay."

"Next time tell me, alright?" She nodded as they walked back to the table.

"Everything good?" Glen questioned. Clare smiled and nodded. The family continued to eat their celebration meal and was ready to go. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Eli pulled Jake to the backyard.

"Why do you keep bothering Clare?"

"I'm not doing anything." Jake defended.

"You keep hitting on her, she's fucking married for chrissakes. And you're her brother, how sick can you be?"

"Step brother, I can have her if I want."

"The thing is she doesn't want you though." Eli chuckled. "Can't you get that through your head? Leave her alone, stop checking her up, stop touching her, don't talk her or you're dead."

"Whatever." Jake rolled his eyes, going back in the house. Eli sighed and went in the room and saw the boys on the floor and Clare changing her clothes.

"I talked to him."

Clare turned around, standing in her bra and panties. "What'd he say?"

"That you're his step brother and he can have you if he really wanted but I got the message across so don't worry about it."

"He's so disgusting." Clare shook her head. "Just don't worry." Eli gripped her waist and kissed her lips longingly. The door open and the couple turned to the door to see, not surprisingly Jake. Clare squealed and tried to find something to cover her body and grabbed the blanket.

"Why are you in here?" Eli asked.

"Just wishing Clare a good night is all." He winked and sucked in his bottom lip as he stared at her body. Eli pushed him out, slammed the door and locked it.

"We're going back tomorrow and everything will go back to normal." Clare nodded as Eli crawled in the bed with her. The boys got up on the bed and lied at the bottom as the intermediate family fell asleep.

**That sucked kinda, idea for the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Completely reasonable explaination for me going M.I.A. My beloved, husband, my laptop broke and betrayed my love for it. And I still don't have one, it breaks my heart. I have been using my mom's computer but I felt awkward typing fanfic on her computer so I never did but Im home from school and Im gonna delete It before she comes, but I wanted to give you guys something. I apologize**.

Its been about a week since Clare, Eli and the kids have been back home. Their anniversary was in less than 24 hours and Clare was ecstatic. Eli hadn't directly mentioned it so Clare figured he had a plan up his sleeve like always. The family was in the park. The kids ran around the jungle gym as Clare rested in between Eli's legs as he rested against a tree.

"So, anything we're doing specifically tomorrow?"

"I had nothing in mind." He replied, oblivious to the fact that their anniversary was approaching.

"Well I have a surprise for you and Im sure you'll figure something out."

"Surprise? Why?"

"Why else?"

"Because you love me of course. "She giggled and nodded, turning to kiss his lips. Lucas came running over and sat in Clare's lap.

"Having fun?" She asked.

He nodded, "I want McDonalds."

"Okay, go get Tyler." Lucas ran over to get his brother and they walked to their nearby fastfood restaurant. After the boys got their happy meals, they sat down at a booth. Clare took one of Tyler's fries, "Hey." She said looking at her, glaring playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he continued to eat his food. "I cant wait till tomorrow." Clare whispered in Eli's ear.

_What the hell is so special about tomorrow_? He kept thinking in his head. "Me either." He smirked.

"Whats tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"You guys are going to grandma's house."

"For how long?" Lucas asked.

"Just overnight." She replied. The boys nodded and Clare moved to sit in Eli's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eli softly began to trail kisses on Clare's neck as she lightly chuckled. "Stop." She said.

He shook his head and continued to lick and suck on her skin. "You guys are gross" Tyler said, getting up to throw his food out. "You guys are like the people daddy watches on his computer at bed time."

"What?" Clare asked.

"You and daddy are like the people on daddy's computer"

"What is he talking about?" Clare asked turning back to Eli and he simply shrugged. "What are you talking about sweetie?"

Lucas chimed in, "Daddy watches naked people on his computer like you and daddy do." Clare's eyes widened as she turned around to Eli, "I didn't they saw me." He softly replied.

"Why the hell were you watching porn Eli?"

"Whats porn?" Lucas asked loudly causing stares. "Oh my god, lets go." They got up and walked outside as the boys played tag.

"Explain." Clare said.

"I guess they came downstairs and saw me one day, I don't know."

"Since when do you watch porn? You have me, why do you need it?"

"Its not often, just sometimes. Its not a big deal." He defended.

"I don't want you watching it."

"Cus they caught me? Clare, it's a one time thing."

She wasn't gonna admit she was slightly jealous he needed girls with fake boobs and butt to get him off. That her being there wasn't enough for his pleasure, "I just don't want you watching it."

"Whatever" He replied. "Fine."

"Thank you." She took his hand and they left to go back home.

XXXX

Clare awoke the next day to see Eli wasn't in bed . She faintly smiled, remembering their special day. She got of the bed and walked downstairs, seeing him sip his coffee.

"Hey." She smiled hopping on his lap.

"Hey beautiful."

"Have anything to say to me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um not really"

"Are you sure?" She asked a little taken back.

"Um I love you?" He questioned looking up at her, his arms around her waist.

"Wow, um okay then." She replied, taking his arms off her waist and leaving to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and when the kids woke up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked following her.

"Yeah." She faked a smile. "Perfect." She made her plate and headed upstairs. She grabbed her phone to the text Darcy.

_He forgot our damn anniversary. What do I do? –Clare_

_Well when or if he remembers, don't give him anniversary sex- Darc_

Clare chuckled and rolled her eyes at her sister's response. She was on her monthly so that wasn't an option anyway.

_Wow, you're helpful- Clare_

_Just don't tell him, if doesn't remember, then go mime on him- Darc_

Clare saw the twins come in and hop on her bed, "Where's breakfast?"

"On the counter."

"Happy Mommy and Daddy day." Clare smiled that her own kids remembered. Despite the fact she did tell them yesterday that's why she were dropping them off at Eli's mom, they still remembered. "Thank you." They went downstairs and sat at the table to eat their food.

Eli came and gave them a kiss, "Hey boys."

"Happy Mommy and Daddy day."

"What?" Eli questioned as he poured another coffee.

"Mommy and Daddy day."

"Whats that?"

"You and mommy big day."

He looked at the kids before his eyes widened, and he realized what they were talking about, "Shit." He groaned. He left the cup and ran upstairs, opening the door. "Baby, I am so sorry."

She faintly smiled and continued to eat her food.

"Don't be mad, please." She didn't reply and continue to watch the TV.

He got on the bed and pulled her towards him and he backed away. "Happy Anniversary, Im sorry."

She looked up at him and shook her head and walked downstairs. She dumped her plate in the sink. "Clare, please." He came downstairs.

"Im sorry."

"I fucking heard you, I don't care." She replied.

"Youre mad because I didn't remember a stupid date?"

"Youre such an asshole, stupid me for wanting you to remember the date we got married."

Eli sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what you want me to do, want me to take you out for dinner?"

"You don't get it at all?" Clare chuckled outraged at his words. "You cant make it up. If our 5 year old kids had to remind you of the biggest day of your life or so I thought—then this whole thing was a mistake"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Then let me do that cus obviously Im not your worth your time at all." She took his present out the draw and threw it to him. She left the house and stormed out. Eli picked up the box and opened it. He saw inside a ring, similar to his wedding ring. He looked at the engraving,

_I love you so much. This year has been the best time of my life_

_Love you always, Clare_

He tried to hold in the tears to no avail. He opened the card she got him and read the inside and cried. He read the P.S. about her feeling bad that she couldn't supply him with what he wanted because of her menstrual but said she'll make it up to him. To think she put all this hard work into their big day and he forgot.

He felt like such an asshole. He sighed and called up the one person who could probably help him.


End file.
